Historia de 4 días
by Amai Shirabe
Summary: El que debería ser tu día especial se ha convertido en nuestra peor pesadilla. Feliz cumpleaños Shuichi... donde quiera que ahora estés...ONESHOT


**ACLARACIÓN:** ¿Esta de más decir lo que siempre digo en cada fic?. Gravitation no me pertenece TT-TT, es propiedad de la grandiosísisisisisima Maki-sensei, y pues... este fic es sólo una especie de desahogo para su escritora, o sea yo n.n.

**Advertencias para las lectoras: **Es un fic mío así que prepárense para ver sufrir a los personajes (Thoma: Amai, que modesta eres ¬¬). Gracias Thoma-chan n.n, no escatimo esfuerzos a la hora de ser sincera; si odian el sadismo mejor no lean esto. En fin, ya advertidas, espero les guste, tengan una caja de pañuelos al lado (nunca se sabe °-°) y a leer.

**Nota:** El primer one-shot que hago (veamos que tal me va) disfruten!.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°' HISTORIA DE 4 DÍAS... '°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°'**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**16 de abril (7 : 36 am.)**

Te miré como cada mañana, radiante entre mis brazos, tu silueta desnuda moldeada perfectamente en las blancas sábanas de nuestra cama, las cuales te cubrían con la delicadeza que se puede tener a una joya u obra de arte, y eso eres para mi, una exquisita joya de precio invaluable.

Feliz cumpleaños... - murmuré aún sin saber si me escuchabas o no, bueno... eso no importa demasiado, de todos modos ya te lo dije apenas el reloj marcó un segundo después de media noche, cuando decidí despertarte de tu sueño para darte un regalo especial.

Acaricié tu tersa mejilla, ¿estarías cansado después de lo de anoche... no, ya era el amanecer, verdad?.

Debo admitir que yo también salí ganando pues disfruté de tu regalo y tal vez me quedé con la mejor parte al haberte hecho mío tantas veces como me fue posible, de todos modos te lo compensaría con un día lleno de atenciones.

Ajá, podría llamársele algo así como el día del baka pues cumpliría tus deseos por más estúpidos que estos fueran, comenzando por...

Llevé una mano hasta tus perfectos glúteos, acariciándolos de manera incitante buscando lograr lo que mi voz no podría: despertarte.

Shuichi... – te llamé por tu nombre aunque la mayor parte de las veces no lo hago, pero ya lo dije, ne? que haría cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz aunque fuera sólo ese día.

Yuki... dos... minutos más... – balbuceaste abrazándote a mi, hundiendo tu rosada cabecita en la piel de mi pecho, calentándola inconscientemente con tu aliento... demasiado para mi.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia y mis dedos se internaron más descaradamente en aquella zona de tu cuerpo, llegando al fruto de mis deseos más profundos.

Gemiste sonoramente cuando mi dedo hizo presión en tu entrada, y por fin pude ver tus ojos violeta que se abrieron a la luz del día, confusos de lo que pasaba entre nosotros sin tu consentimiento.

Yu... ki!... que... ahhh... que haces... – tu rostro se ruborizó de inmediato, era increíble la manera en la que te sonrojabas con tanta facilidad, más aún si nos pasamos haciendo esto la mayor parte del tiempo y deberías estar acostumbrado, pero no, tu eres así, siempre que te miro parece que lo hiciéramos la primera vez y eso es lo que amo de ti... la pureza y sencillez de tu alma.

¿No esta claro?- hablé con malicia mientras te acercaba más a mi –quiero seguir felicitándote... - agregué lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja que se mostraba apetitosa a mis labios.

Yuki... pe... pero... ya ¡ah!... lo hici... mos... –

¿Y qué...?- me apoderé esta vez de tus labios, besándolos fugazmente en un inicio –¿no puedo demostrar en este día un poco más de mi cariño?- continué antes de volver a besarte, más apasionadamente, rozando mi lengua con la tuya en una danza de caricias mutuas.

Me estabas correspondiendo y eso era prueba suficiente de que lo deseabas igual que yo.

Con ayuda de mis brazos logré alzarte colocándote sobre mi mientras mi dedo aún se encargaba de explorar tu interior. No dejabas mi boca, no querías que te oyera gemir de la manera exagerada en que lo harías, hace sólo unas horas me había llevado una sorpresa al haberlo descubierto, era cierto que aún eras inocente en la intimidad, pero últimamente te habías vuelto más desinhibido.

Un dedo no era suficiente, si quería que no te doliera debía prepararte mucho más. Saqué mi dedo para liberarte y oí un quejido de desaprobación, tranquilo, no es que haya terminado.

Con las manos en tus brazos te obligo a sentarte sobre mí, tu lo haces sin reclamar, siempre has sido sumiso a cualquier experiencia nueva que pueda proponerte al momento de hacer el amor.

Silenciosamente te indico que te inclines hacia atrás tomando apoyo sobre tus brazos en la cama de modo que nuestros miembros estén casi juntos. Puedo oírte gemir mientras llevo mis manos para masturbarte y masturbarme yo también, es deliciosa la manera en que sentimos la calidez del otro al estar de esta manera.

Yu...ki... no... voy a poder aguantar más...- me suplicas cuando tu dureza se hace dolorosa, yo también estoy a punto pero no es mi momento. Dejo de acariciarme para darte más atenciones a ti, tu orgasmo esta cercano, lo puedo sentir y eso es precisamente lo que busco.

Te masajeo mucho más fuerte, cierras los ojos y jadeas, es cierto, ya no puedes contenerte más y de un momento a otro explotas en mis manos bañando nuestros vientres con tu cálida esencia. Me acerco para lamer uno de tus pezones que fue alcanzado por tu reciente orgasmo, lo saboreo y confirmo una vez más lo delicioso que eres.

Yuki...- me hablas cansado –ya no... por favor...- me ruegas pero interpreto la verdad que camuflas tras esas palabras, quieres que termine, que te dé todo el placer que pueda, y así voy a hacer.

Acerco mis dedos nuevamente hacia tu entrada la cual ha quedado descuidada por un momento, ahora es mi turno. Interno un par de dedos en tu cuerpo, los cuales resbalan con facilidad debido a la humedad de tu semen en ellos, los meto cuanto más profundo me permitan.

Tus músculos se contraen, estas tenso y aún agitado por el anterior orgasmo pero eso no impide que tu miembro vuelva a erguirse ante las caricias que propino deseosamente en tu interior, vas a ser mío una vez más, voy a poseer tu cuerpo y tu corazón.

Retiro los dedos de tu interior cuando te creo preparado, tu suspiras intentando tranquilizarte un poco, la excitación es demasiada a pesar que de ambos estamos cansados por la actividad de hace algunas horas, y aún así tengo muchas ganas de ti, nunca me canso de tenerte.

¿Listo?- pregunto clavando mis ojos en tus amatistas, asientes en respuesta a la vez que te agachas hasta quedar a cuatro patas sobre mi para besarme, luego de unos segundos nos separamos. Vuelves a inclinarte hacia atrás, topándote con mi erguido miembro que hace contacto con tu entrada, lo tomas entre tus manos y lentamente comienzas a sentarte sobre él.

Muerdo mis labios para no gemir pero es imposible, tu estrechez me tiene loco, y aún no he entrado por completo en ti –Shu-chan... – acallo mis gemidos pronunciando tu nombre con cariño, me sonríes en respuesta.

¡Ah!- los dos gemimos al unísono cuando nuestra unión se hace completa y profunda, tanto que resulta un poco dolorosa para ti, lo puedo ver por la mueca en tu rostro.

Acaricio tus muslos para tranquilizarte, el dolor será pasajero, y luego nos inundará una gran oleada de placer –Feliz cumpleaños... por 5ta vez...- digo tratando de recordar cuantas veces te he dicho esa frase en este día.

Yuki... baka...- me dices con una sonrisa –... te aprovechas de mis regalos, o no?- y comienzas a moverte posando ambas manos en mi pecho, empujando para ayudarte a su subir y bajar lentamente conmigo en tu interior.

Tomo tus caderas y colaboro moviéndote más rápidamente, mi cuerpo lo exige. Tus gemidos se hacen fuertes y el rubor en tu rostro se ha intensificado de manera furiosa, estas tan excitado como yo.

Mis caderas exigen más contacto, el cual he buscado elevándolas un poco, quiero penetrarte profundamente, saciarme de tu cuerpo, más de lo que mis posibilidades puedan, aunque eso sea imposible.

... ¡ah!... Yuki... ¡ahh!...mmmm...- apretabas los dientes ante cada embestida, puedo sentir tus temblequeos, tu estrechez, no puedo más voy a explotar. Acabo por embestir una última vez y profundamente, terminando por vaciarme en tu interior entre los gemidos que escapaban de tu boca y de la mía.

Nos detenemos por completo, tembloroso, sigues sentado sobre mis caderas, aún con mi miembro en tu interior y el semen resbalando entre tus piernas, el silencio ha vuelto a la habitación.

Yuki...- me miras con una sonrisa antes de dejarte caer sobre mi cuerpo, en un efusivo abrazo -...ah!...- gimes una última vez ante el último roce de mi cuerpo en tu interior, liberándote de nuestra unión -... aishiteru, Yuki... – suspiras cerca de mi oído.

Te abrazo suavemente cobijando tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, tus ojos se vuelven a cerrar, estas cansado y lo entiendo, incluso... yo he quedado agotado –Shuichi... el desayuno- te hablo para cerciorarme si estas despierto, la verdad me importa un demonio el desayuno, ¿cómo iba a pensar en ello si literalmente me he alimentado de tu cuerpo?.

Tras unos minutos de no recibir respuesta estoy completamente seguro de que te has quedado dormido, acarició tu pelo y un bostezo emerge de mi boca, creo que también necesito dormir.

Cubro mejor nuestros cuerpos, y cierro los ojos para permitir que el sueño haga efecto en mi, no obstante hay algo que no he dicho, te miro unos instantes e imito la frase que hace momentos me dijiste con cariño –Aishiteru... Shu-chan...-

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**16 de abril (7 : 15 pm.)**

Apresúrate- dije mientras veía con preocupación el reloj, eran casi las 7 de la noche, y estábamos retrasados, no era posible que hayamos dormido tanto, pasamos todo el día en cama debido al agotamiento y sin quererlo se nos fue la hora.

Adiós a todos los planes que había hecho para pasar la tarde, no habría visita al parque, ni al acuario, y mucho menos la salida al cine, sólo nos quedaba la cena en un lujoso restaurante y no iba a perderla por nada.

Agradecí al cielo que tus amigos hicieran tu fiesta sorpresa ayer y no hoy como estaba planeado desde un principio, no podía imaginarme a esa gente chiflada reclamándome por tu falta, ¿y que les diría, que no fuiste porque tuvimos sexo hasta el hartazgo? No estaba para dar explicación de mi vida privada a nadie y menos a un desquiciado adicto a las armas, a un tipo con serios problemas de nerviosismo o un sujeto que podría considerársele "adulto" y aún jugaba con su muñeco de felpa.

Yuki, ¡mira!- apareciste interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones saliendo de la habitación vestido con una de mis camisas favoritas –me queda grande pero es bonita, ne?-

¡¿Baka, que haces con mi ropa!- grité exaltado mientras modelabas mi prenda azul, esa que tanto te gustaba.

nah Yuki, deja que me la ponga hoy, si?- te acercaste a mi con ojitos suplicantes, trato de mantenerme firme.

No-

Yuki... admite que se me ve bien...- diablos, vas a llorar, tus ojitos se están poniendo vidriosos y...

No-

Yuki...-

bah, has lo que quieras!-

Siiiiiii- te veo saltar de alegría, maldita sea, he vuelto a caer un uno de tus trucos más viejos, ¿has estado practicando, no es así? ahora caigo mucho antes de que hagas una de tus pataletas.

Pero ponte algo de ropa, ¿quieres?- añado a mi anterior comentario, callando a mi ruidoso acompañante, quien sólo llevaba MI camisa puesta y ni rastros de un pantalón, exhibiendo sus delgadas piernas desnudas para mi deleite.

Es que no sabía que ponerme- dices cerrando los ojos momentáneamente y sacando la lengua de manera infantil.

Ponte cualquier cosa, ya se nos está haciendo tarde-

No, Yuki- me contradices negando con un dedo –es mi cumpleaños... y quiero verme bien- ya comenzamos con lo mismo de siempre -... quiero verme bien para ti-

No me importa la ropa que uses, siempre y cuando pueda quitártela- oigo que dices mi nombre en una queja, no lo tomes así, era una broma... ¿o no?.

Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso-

Y yo voy a dejarte si no paras de hablar y te vistes de una vez- corres rápidamente a la alcoba después de oírme decir eso, que bueno soy con las amenazas.

15 minutos y ya estamos listos. Debo admitir que mi camisa te queda de maravilla, te veo tremendamente bello y sexy, la tela azul oscura resalta tu piel ligeramente bronceada, la cual hace contraste con el hermoso tono violeta de tus ojos y los pantalones que escogiste no son menos, negro, hechos de cuero y pegados perfectamente a tu trasero y piernas.

¿Yo?... bueno, yo voy simple, una camisa negra y un saco similar al que usé cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones de Odaiba sólo que en un tono gris, pantalones negros.

Te me adelantas y vas a la puerta pero te llamo antes de que siquiera pongas una mano en la perilla.

¿Yuki, pasa algo?- te das la vuelta para mirarme, sorprendiéndote con mi repentina interrupción, ¿no que era yo el más preocupado con nuestro retraso? pues si, pero tengo algo que es aún más importante que eso y estaba a punto de olvidarlo.

Ven... acércate...- digo suavemente logrando confundirte, lo sé porque me miras de una manera extraña, algo desconfiada.

¿Para qué...?- ¿no lo dije? estas a la defensiva, ¿qué piensas que podría hacerte?.

Para cantar villancicos... - hablo en ironía – ¡no, baka, sólo quiero que vengas...- comienzas a sacarme de quicio (cuando no).

Aún con duda te acercas a mi, pero te detienes a un metro de distancia y me miras directamente a los ojos buscando inocentemente en ellos la razón de mi llamado, comienzo a hablar.

Quería darte algo antes de... – pero me interrumpiste de repente.

–Te recuerdo Yuki que ya me felicitaste bastante... – dices tocándote el trasero –también soy ser humano...-

¡TONTO!- no sé por qué me he sonrojado a tu comentario, sacudo la cabeza para quitarme las ideas extrañas que produjeron tus palabras -¿No sólo puedo regalarte sexo, no? dame tu mano...- ordeno sin expresión alguna.

¿Izquierda o derecha?- me preguntas.

Derecha-

Al tener tu mano sostenida saco mi obsequio para ti, un anillo íntegro de oro que coloco con lentitud en tu dedo anular ante la sorpresa de tus ojos los cuales se llenan inmediatamente de lágrimas.

Yuki... –

No sé cuantas veces lo he dicho en el día, pero esta vez es diferente, no estamos en la cama. Feliz cumpleaños... baka-

¡Yuki!- te abrazas de mi con fuerza – Yuki, te amo-

'Yo también', pienso al tenerte entre mis brazos aunque esas palabras no salgan de mis labios, siento lo mismo.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**16 de abril (10 : 45 pm.)**

Regresábamos a casa, tras una velada agotadora, Shuichi dormía apoyado en mi hombro mientras yo conducía con un cigarrillo en los labios, había sido un día perfecto, lleno de satisfacciones y sorpresas, el día especial de Shuichi.

Piso el freno, finalmente llegamos, quiero despertarte pero no me animo al ver lo profundo que has dormido en todo el trayecto, así que salgo del automóvil y voy la puerta contraria, abriéndola para sacarte en brazos procurando no interrumpir tus sueños.

¿Yuki... ya llegamos...?- dices en un bostezo, mis precauciones no han servido porque ya estas despierto.

Si- respondo sin mucho ánimo sabiendo que cuando notes lo que estaba haciendo vas a armar un escándalo.

¡¡Kyaaa, Yuki! ¿me estabas llevando en brazos mientras dormía?- dices melosamente frotando tu mejilla cariñosamente contra mi pecho –que lindo eres, Yuki-

Sólo te saqué del auto porque no despertabas, además estabas babeando mis asientos- trato de camuflar mi vergüenza en razones estúpidas que justifiquen mi acción para contigo, algo que claramente no logré por la cara de estúpido que tienes.

Si Yuki, te creo- exclamas en una risita a la vez que acercas tus labios hacia los míos para unirlos en un beso rápido y tierno antes de bajarte desde el lugar en el que te sostenía.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**16 de abril (10 : 55 pm.)**

–... y Kumagoro se perdió un día entero y Sakuma-san no sabía que lo mandó equivocadamente a la lavandería junto con la demás ropa sucia jajajajaja! ¿no es gracioso?- me comentas entre risas a unos pasos de la puerta de nuestro departamento, yo ni siquiera te respondo, ¿qué puedo decir ante la locura colectiva que parece haber en tu círculo social?.

Llegamos a la puerta y saco la llave para poder abrirla pero al momento de tomar la perilla veo con sorpresa que esta ya está abierta.

¿Pasa algo?- me preguntas preocupado al ver mi cara un poco pálida.

La puerta está abierta...- te digo frunciendo el ceño creyendo saber que es lo que esta pasando, no cabía duda, debía ser...

Yuki, voy a llamar a la policía-

No- te detengo cuando ya tenías el celular cerca del oído –debe ser Tatsuha, me ha hecho esto un millón de veces, sólo que ahora...- hago una pausa al ver lo mucho que había forcejeado con la puerta -... se ha excedido, quédate aquí-

No, Yuki, no entres- me adviertes, pero igual he terminado internándome en el departamento haciendo caso omiso a tu pedido, cuando encuentre al baka de mi hermano menor voy a golpearlo por habernos asustado de semejante manera.

Busco el interruptor con una mano y enciendo la luz –¡Diablos!- mi grito te alarma de inmediato y sin duda presionas el botón del celular, ése que marca directamente con la policía.

_/ Emergencias, buenas noches /_, oyes la voz de la operadora del otro lado de la línea.

Diablos, nos han robado. La casa está revuelta y con eso desecho mi teoría de que fuera Tatsuha con una de sus repentinas visitas. Camino para ver el desastre que han armado cuando siento algo que súbitamente se posa en mi espalda.

Buenas noches, Yuki Eiri...-

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**16 de abril (11 : 04 pm.)**

Por favor... - oigo tu voz mientras te veo entrar con el celular en tu oído, seguramente hablando con la policía.

_/ Díganos su dirección /_

¡SHUICHI, VETE!- grito al ver a un segundo hombre detrás de la puerta, quien la cierra tras de ti.

Tu voz queda paralizada al verme siendo apuntado un arma en la cabeza aún cuando la operadora de la policía al otro lado de la línea sigue insistiendo para que le des la dirección del departamento.

_/ Joven, ¿su dirección?... Joven... /_

Suelta el teléfono o él se muere- te advierte el tipo que se encuentra justo a tus espaldas, un hombre joven de pelo castaño que utiliza unos lentes oscuros. Tu obedeces y apagas el móvil quedándote en silencio después de esto, veo algo diferente en tus ojos, sabes algo que yo no sé.

Ha pasado tiempo... Shindou Shuichi- te dice el sujeto que me tiene amenazado con la pistola, un hombre de pelo oscuro corto y ojos rasgados, con varios pendientes en la oreja derecha.

Cuando supimos que era tu casa... – acotó el castaño que tenía una de nuestras fotos en las manos -... no dudamos en quedarnos para saludarte, o mejor dicho, para recordar viejos tiempos-

¡Demonios, no entendía nada, ¿a qué se referían esos hombres, porqué te hablaban con tanta familiaridad?.

Bajaste la mirada al ver mi confusión, avergonzado de lo que esos sujetos decían, sin embargo yo seguía sin entender nada, nada hasta que uno de ellos lo notó.

Parece que tu noviecito está muy confundido, ¿por qué no le cuentas de dónde nos conoces?- dijo el de pelo azabache.

Eso, coméntale lo bien que la pasamos hace casi dos años- exclamó el de lentes acercándose peligrosamente a ti desde atrás, aspirando lascivamente el aroma de tu cuello a la vez que sacaba otra arma de su bolsillo para esta vez apuntarte en la espalda -... no he olvidado esa noche... ni lo complaciente que fuiste con nosotros...- quitó la tela de la camisa que cubría tu hombro izquierdo y terminó besando la piel de esa zona.

Finalmente lo entendí, casi dos años, esos sujetos solamente podían ser los que...

Yuki... – comenzaste a llorar con el miedo clavado en tus ojos, miedo no hacia esos sujetos, sino miedo a lo que yo pudiera pensar de ti.

Te prometo que esta vez será distinto- continuó el castaño –ya no esta Aizawa de por medio, por lo que ya no tenemos que obedecer a nadie... – y siguió besándote ante mis ojos, mas no lo pude soportar.

Déjenlo o va a pesarles- dije con un odio único, tanto que hasta yo mismo me di una sorpresa -... es una pena pero van a tener que olvidar esos recuerdos que dicen tener de mi koi- elevaste la mirada encontrando tus bellas amatistas con mis fríos ojos dorados los cuales se volvieron fugazmente cálidos para ti.

Idiota, ¿sabes en qué posición te encuentras? no intentes pasarte de listo con nosotros- me advirtió el de pelo negro bajando la pistola hasta la parte derecha superior de mi espalda.

No te atreverías- dije seguro de mis palabras -ambos son sólo unos cobardes que se aprovechan de chicos indefensos, que patéticos son...-

¡Maldito!- me gruñó el moreno apretando más el cañón del arma contra mi espalda- ¡¿crees que soy un cobarde!- estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Ichiro, ¡detente!- trató de calmarlo el castaño sin ningún resultado.

-¡¿Esto es ser cobarde!- volvió a repetirme exasperado.

¡YUKI, NO!- gritaste cuando el sujeto apretó el gatillo.

Sentí la bala traspasar mi cuerpo pero ningún sonido del disparo, usaban un silenciador. Mis piernas perdieron el equilibrio y caí lentamente, la sangre caliente emanaba de mí manchado la tela de mi traje, y finalmente fui a dar contra el piso.

¡Yuki, ¡¿qué le hicieron, ¡YUKI!- oí tus gritos desesperados, intentabas acercarte a mi pero el agarre que el sujeto de lentes impartía en tu brazo te lo impedía.

Eso es para que aprendas...-

Ichiro... nosotros...- habló con preocupación el castaño -... no somos asesinos, ¿qué hiciste?-

Cobardes...- aún murmuré débilmente desde el piso, mirando tus lágrimas mientras me contemplabas de esa forma, no quiero verte llorar Shuichi, estoy bien, sólo herido, me duele el hombro... nada más...

Debería haberte disparado en el corazón para que te callaras de una vez- dijo el de pelo negro, que a diferencia de su amigo, no tenía remordimientos por su reciente acción –Vamos Keiji, acabemos de una vez con todo- pasó por encima de mi cuerpo para reunirse con su amigo.

Yuki... – no apartabas la vista de mi, tus mejillas ya estaban húmedas con tantas lágrimas que habías derramado.

Sólo lo lastime... – te dice el sujeto de nombre Ichiro tomándote por la barbilla para que dejaras de mirarme y te centraras en él -... pero todavía puedo matarlo, todo depende de ti- no, eso jamás lo permitiré.

¡Shuichi, no... ugh!... – hablo dificultosamente debido al dolor que corroe mi cuerpo mientras me muevo lentamente en el piso tratando de ponerme de pie, no hagas lo que ellos te dicen, déjame y huye.

Sé que haces todo por ese escritor, ¿no?- habla descaradamente acercándose a tus labios –¿serías capaz de sacrificarte por el una vez más?... te advierto que no seré tan blando como la otra vez-

Shuichi... vete... déjame… -

Tú cállate- me dice el moreno secamente -... es él quien va a pagar por tu vida así que no te metas... ¿qué decides, niño?- te pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

En ése momento tu también sonreíste pero tristemente y bajaste la mirada para ver el anillo que te di por tu cumpleaños, el cual resplandecía por la luz artificial del salón –Hagámoslo rápido... – las palabras que dijiste retumbaron en mis oídos y por segunda vez en mi vida sentí un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, no debido a la herida física sino a la del corazón.

Por todos los medios traté de intervenir cuando el sujeto puso una especie de caramelo en tus labios –te hará sentir bien... – dijo e hizo que te sentaras sobre la alfombra de la estancia a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero el castaño apoyó una rodilla sobre mi impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

No te muevas...- me susurró cerca del oído -esto va a ser interesante... – intenté hacerlo a un lado pero me fue imposible, la herida en mi hombro me imposibilitaba usar un brazo –es una lástima que estés herido, me hubiese también gustado jugar contigo un poco...- lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja lujuriosamente antes de volver a acomodarse para ver mejor lo que su amigo haría.

El de pelo negro te empujó hacia atrás tendiéndote sobre la alfombra y comenzó a quitarte lentamente la ropa. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver más.

Te amo... Yuki...- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al oír esas palabras salir de tu boca antes de que fueran remplazadas por un gemido cargado de dolor.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**16 de abril (11 : 53 pm.)**

Cuánto tiempo pasó, ¿20 minutos? ¿30?.

Ya no oigo tus gritos, hasta tu voz se ha desvanecido. Siento el cuerpo como adormecido, mientras miro borrosa tu silueta que aún sigue siendo penetrada por ese desgraciado.

Perdóname Shu, debí hacerte caso cuando dijiste que no entrara y llamáramos a la policía, ahora estas sufriendo por mi culpa... cuando deberías estar feliz.

Distingo vagamente el brillo del anillo que te compré, tienes esa mano extendida perpendicularmente a tu cuerpo, no dudo ni un instante y yo también extiendo el brazo para intentar tomarte de la mano, mas no puedo alcanzarte.

Tras oír mis jadeos de dolor por el movimiento volteas hacia mi, la vista se me aclara por unos instantes y veo tu rostro angelical sonriéndome con ternura única, aún después del sufrimiento que te he ocasionado, no te merezco, no después de esto.

El castaño ve nuestros intentos fallidos por tratar de alcanzarnos el uno al otro, no sé si le dio lastima o se arrepintió por lo que nos hacían, porque levantó la pierna que tenía sobre mi y arrastrándome llegué hasta tomarte de la mano como tanto quería.

Shuichi... –

¿Yuki... estas... molesto...?- me preguntaste débilmente.

¡Idiota que haces!- la voz de un tercero interrumpió nuestra torpe conversación, era el moreno que le reclamaba a su amigo el haberme dejado libre.

Ya es muy tarde, Ichiro. Tenemos que largarnos de una vez antes de que amanezca-

¿Qué? ¿vas a irte sin tener tu turno?- preguntó con cinismo.

Si, la policía puede venir, recuerda que él les marcó hace casi una hora-

¿Y qué? debieron pensar que era una broma porque no han venido... vamos Keiji, no todos los días puedes acostarte con una estrella famosa, yo me encargo del escritorcito-

... ahh...- el sujeto salió de tu interior arrancándote un suave gemido.

Basta... déjenlo de una vez...- hablé como pude, apretando con fuerza tu pequeña mano.

Bésame los pies y puedo considerarlo- dijo el de cabello negro mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y reía con malicia. No respondí a su burla –date prisa Keiji, que el chiquillo todavía está caliente...-

De pronto, agradecí un golpeteo en la puerta que impidió que el segundo tipo te pusiera un dedo encima.

"POLICÍA, ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!"-

Tu llamado no fue en vano y realmente la policía estaba allí, vinieron para ayudarnos, aunque bastante tarde.

¡Te lo dije, Ichiro!- le reclamó el de lentes a su amigo- la policía vino, ¡nos llevarán a la cárcel y todo será tu culpa!-

¡CÁLLATE! no voy a dejar que eso pase- miró hacia todos lados en busca de algo –¡las escaleras de emergencia!- corrió hacia la ventana donde efectivamente estaban –¡Vámonos!- abrió la ventana y ambos huyeron por ella.

Me levanté como pude y llegué hasta ti, me importó muy poco que los sujetos huyeran, pues te noté bastante silencioso, tanto que me asusté.

Shuichi... Shuichi, que te sucede...-

Me... me duele el estómago Yu...- y ante mis ojos una pesadilla se hizo realidad, comenzaste a convulsionar y a escupir algo blanquecino por la boca.

¡SHUICHI!- grité y la puerta se abrió con un golpe, derribada por la policía, quienes nos socorrieron de inmediato y llamaron a una ambulancia.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**17 de abril (00 : 26 am.)**

Lo siento, Yuki... lo siento... – oí tu voz perderse mientras te metían en la camilla a la ambulancia. Intenté entrar para acompañarte pero me lo impidieron, me impidieron darte la fuerza que necesitabas, me alejaron de ti en el peor momento.

'¿Por qué te disculpas, baka?', pensé tristemente para mi mismo al ver que la ambulancia se perdía a lo lejos acompañada del ruido de las sirenas que perturbaron la poca tranquilidad que aún me quedaba, en ellas sólo podía oír tus gritos, sus súplicas de ayuda.

No tienes por qué disculparte, y menos de mi, nada malo has hecho, el que ha fallado he sido yo por no saber protegerte.

Eiri-san... acompáñenos, por favor- volvieron a molestarme los paramédicos de hace un momento, rogándome para que subiera a la ambulancia que me llevaría a un hospital distinto.

Volví a negarme, no quería estar lejos de ti, prefería seguir herido... pero a tu lado.

¡Eiri, por favor!- suplicó Mika que llegó hace unos instantes, justo cuando se llevaban a Shuichi; mi hermana lloraba y me pedía que hiciera caso a los paramédicos pero yo seguía sumergido en mi mundo, lejos de cualquier dolor físico.

"_NO... ¡AHHH!... BASTA... por... favor..."_

El recuerdo de la voz de Shuichi se hacía más y más fuerte en mi cabeza provocando que las lágrimas que vidriaban mis ojos salieran a la superficie.

No pude aguantarlo y caí de rodillas al piso mojado por la reciente lluvia, pero no por haber perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre o porque estaba herido, sino porque sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa, sólo... mi culpa...

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**18 de abril (8 : 13 am.)**

Abrí los ojos y seguías durmiendo, el blanco de la habitación le daba a tu rostro un aspecto de santidad del cual yo mismo estaba admirado, si obviábamos los aparatos a los que estabas conectado, así sería.

Aún cuando el hombro me doliera no me movía de tu lado, había hecho berrinche y medio para que no me separaran de ti y terminaron llevándome al mismo hospital en el que te encontrabas, por ningún motivo quería perderme un detalle tuyo, por más mínimo que fuera.

Incluso ahora, quería despertarte, pero me contenía, no debía hacerlo, el doctor me dijo que necesitabas reposar, y así se iba nuestro tiempo... el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos.

Qué vueltas da la vida, y qué irónica es.

"_Tiene el cuerpo destrozado interiormente debido a una sustancia ilegal que le dieron a probar para estimularlo, lo siento señor Uesugi, no tiene salvación"_

Era tan fácil decirlo para él médico decir que así se terminaba la vida... si este es el destino que nos queda no lo quiero, todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado, vivir de tus alegría, triunfos, derrotas, pero siempre juntos.

Yuki...- has vuelto a despertar y cada vez te veo más débil que antes.

Buen día, Shuichi...- te respondo con la misma suavidad en la que me hablas -¿dormiste bien?-

Hai... – me dices aún somnoliento -... Kumagoro... es una buena almohada...-

Sonrío a tu comentario –si... debe serlo- digo tomando al peluche en cuestión –para algo tiene que servir tanta felpa de relleno- exclamo al ver la pancita hinchada del peluche.

¿Cuándo será, Yuki?- preguntas de repente, cambiándome de tema.

¿Cuándo será qué?- te evado, aún sabiendo a que te refieres.

A cuando todo se acabe, porque me voy a morir, ¿ne?-

¡No digas eso!- grito enfadado poniéndome de pie, tu bajas la mirada, ¡genial, te he hecho sentir peor –lo siento, no quise hablare de esa... manera- trato de disculparme volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla que me mantiene a tu lado.

Ya lo sé, Yuki, no es necesario que me lo escondas, aunque no me lo digan los médicos yo sé lo que pasa en mi cuerpo- bajo la cabeza tristemente y comienzo a llorar, odio esta realidad y odio que tu también la sepas, de nada vale que esos sujetos estén ahora en la cárcel, el daño que nos han hecho no tiene remedio.

No llores, Yuki...- me dices limpiando mis lágrimas con un dedo –MI Yuki no llora, es más fuerte que yo y por eso lo amo- hiciste una pausa antes de continuar -Yuki no me dejará... hasta que todo se acabe... no me dejará... ugh...-

¡Shuichi!- grito asustado cuando te cubres la boca una mano.

Sin que me lo pidas salgo por un doctor, cuando él te revisa veo su cara preocupada, ha llegado el momento. El médico pone su mano en mi hombro y asiente con la cabeza abandonando el recinto, ya nada se puede hacer, sólo estar a tu lado.

Vuelvo a mi lugar en la silla y tomo tu mano que tiembla con leves espasmos mientras me agarra con fuerza, beso tus dedos y comienzo a sentir tu tranquilidad, tus ojos cerrados se abren y vuelven a cerrarse, esta vez para siempre... tus dedos ya no apretan los míos... Adiós.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**19 de abril (04 : 37 pm.)**

Y llegó el entierro... lo que son las formalidades, mucha gente viene a verte, a llorar por ti, gente que jamás te conoció en realidad, miles de fanáticas que sólo conocen al Shuichi del escenario, no al chico del que yo me enamoré.

Tus amigos no podían faltar, de todos ellos quien más sufrió fue Nakano... ¿sabes? él me golpeó cuando supo lo que pasó, hasta ese momento todos me decían que yo no tenía la culpa, que fueron maldades del destino, pero él al igual que yo sabíamos la verdad... ayudarte estaba en mis manos, podía haberlo hecho, podía haber muerto en tu lugar... pero no lo hice.

Todos han pasado a despedirse de ti, lloran sobre el féretro que contiene tu cuerpo inerte y al fin ha llegado mi turno. A diferencia de los demás no he llorado, y todos se sorprenden pues creían que yo iba a ser el más destrozado.

Me acerqué para ver tu tranquilo rostro dormido, porque así estas para mí... sólo dormido, aún cuando la palidez de tu piel me demuestre lo contrario.

Hasta luego... Shu-chan...- susurro con una sonrisa, sacando un papel que del bolsillo de mi saco, mismo que pongo a un lado de tu cabeza para que donde quiera que vayas lleves algo de mi.

¿Lo que escribí?... bueno, es algo secreto, sólo para ti.

La ceremonia terminó y cada quien volvió a su mundo, lugar del que, para dolor de todos, jamás volverías a ser parte. Thoma me ofreció llevarme a casa, mas me opuse, paradójicamente quería estar solo.

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**19 de abril (19 : 56 pm.)**

Estacioné el carro como siempre y me dirigí hacia el departamento, introduje las llaves de la nueva puerta, mira... ya la habían arreglado.

Giré la perilla y sin dudar me introduje en esa que fue nuestra casa, todo estaba silencioso, nadie que fuera allí por primera vez podría imaginar lo que ocurrió hace sólo cuatro días. Todo estaba limpio e impecable, Ayaka y Mika debieron haberse tardado en arreglar tanto desorden pues esta ya no parecía mi casa, todo estaba en un lugar distinto, quizá con eso buscaban que yo olvidara lo que pasó, algo imposible.

Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado, y luego me dirigí directamente a la cocina cargando un pequeño paquetito que pasé a comprar hace minutos nada más. Saqué del refrigerador una jarra llena de agua y me dirigí hacia la alcoba.

Dejé las cosas (el paquete y el agua) sobre la mesita de noche y me tendí sobre la cama, estaba agotado, quería dormir.

Cogí mi paquete y la foto de ambos que tenía en el velador.

Miré tu imagen en ella, siempre sonriente, abrazándome con tanta fuerza, no pude aguantarlo más y rompí en llanto...

"_Yuki no me dejará... hasta que todo se acabe... no me dejará"_

Recuerdo tu voz hablándome por última vez. No lo haré... incluso ahora, no te abandonaré... perdóname.

Del paquete que compré saco un frasco lleno de píldoras, las más fuertes que conseguí para dormir, lo abro e inmediatamente saco un par, el cual me meto a la boca y tomo con un poco de agua, luego repito lo mismo con las demás.

Tras 10... 20... 25 pastillas siento que el sueño me invade. Lo siento Shuichi, lo decidí el día que tu mano dejó de apretar la mía... perdóname... tu sacrificio... fue en vano.

¿Sabes lo que escribí en esa nota? escribí...

"_Para qué quiero aire... si respiraba de ti... espérame Shu-chan, porque de ahora en adelante ya nadie podrá separarnos"_

Y así es el final, yo cambié este final, me diste el regalo de la vida a costa de la tuya y jamás preguntaste si era lo que yo quería, mi vida eras tú ¿por qué no lo entendiste?... eso ya no tiene importancia, lo cierto es que si se puede amar en la muerte, voy a amarte en la muerte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Terminé de escribir en el diario que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, es tonto pero no le he usado hasta ahora, ahora que lo único que me queda es escribir mi propia tragedia... una historia de cuatro días...

Mis párpados se cierran y mi cuerpo se sumerge en un profundo sueño.

Veo un pasillo que se extiende en forma de un corredor donde al final una luz destella. Corro a través de ella y tal como pensé al terminar el camino alguien me esperaba.

Sus ojos violeta me miraban como la primera vez, límpidos, puros.

Okaeri... Yuki-

'¤' - '¤' - '¤' Owari '¤' - '¤' - '¤'

'**°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:'°':-:**

**NOTAS DE AMAI:** Gomen nasai si estuvo muy angst (que puedo hacer, es mi campo T-T), en si la historia trata del diario de Eiri, en el cual el escritor contaba la muerte de Shu y su posterior suicidio, ¿disfrutaron?.

Y se nota que no sé escribir un one-shot, ne? (me salió demasiaaaaaado largo ¬¬), lo bueno es que terminó en lo que había planeado, (desde "El Camino Perdido" estuve con el plan de hacer un deathfic y helo aquí)

Pues... escribí esto cuando estaba postrada en cama debido a una gripe horrenda y no tenía "nada que hacer", claro, comentando que ni siquiera he podido actualizar mi otro fic: "En tus manos" el cual estaba en mi PC (este la escribí en el portátil de mi querido tío que sabe que me muero sin un día frente a la pantalla de una computadora XD) a la que no podía acceder por culpa del baka de mi hermano que esta trabajando día y noche en su tesis; por lo que me sentí muy mal para con mis lectoras y decidí no quedar de vaga y hacer algo productivo. En fin, espero les haya gustado las cosas que escribí en una jornada de delirios XD.

En fin, es mi primer one-shot (no acostumbro hacerlos, lo mío son las historias laaaaargas y lo saben) fue algo así como un bautizo (vaya analogías que le doy XD). Sayonara y nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

¿Opiniones? (aquí abajito en el botón de reviews n.n) o a mi mail: amaishirabe (arroba) hotmail (punto) com. Ja ne!.

Amai Shirabe


End file.
